


Гостья

by GrafEnone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Study of Ancient Runes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: К Люциусу приезжает дальняя родственница.





	Гостья

**Author's Note:**

> Весенняя магическая сессия 2018  
> Задание: Древние руны

Гостья — мадемуазель де Польи — была очаровательна ровно настолько, насколько должна быть очаровательной молодая француженка, не обремененная браком. Гарри не вполне понял, вдовствовала она или вовсе не была замужем, но выглядела она моложаво, как всякая французская ведьма, хорошо следившая за собой и разменявшая третий десяток. Еще она была дальней родственницей Люциуса, побочная ветвь, совсем далекое родство — как раз настолько далекое, чтобы его уже можно было законно... изменить. Она говорила по-английски очень хорошо, намного лучше Флер; легкий акцент звучал прелестной изюминкой, и иногда она позволяла себе какое-нибудь французское обращение или фразу. Она обращалась к Люциусу исключительно с прилагательными: «Мой дорогой друг», «мой любезный Люциус», «мой обворожительный кузен». Светло-русые кудряшки, разбросанные по узким плечам, ореховые глаза, длинные ресницы, точеное личико. Она была красива, неглупа и обаятельна и раздражала Гарри до зубовного скрежета.

При первой встрече она назвала Гарри «прелестным ребенком», с детской непосредственностью ударив в больное место.

— Это мистер Гарри Поттер, — чопорно представил его Люциус, добавил уклончиво: — Друг семьи.

— О, это прелестно! Очень приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Поттер!

— Мне тоже, мадемуазель, — ответил Гарри, и гостья рассмеялась звонким девическим смехом. 

Она никого не пыталась звать «мсье», он не мог звать ее иначе как «мадемуазель».

— Вам всенепременно нужно в Париж, мистер Поттер, — сказала она доверительно одним вечером, когда они втроем сидели в малой гостиной перед камином. — Тогда вы обязательно должны побывать на Монмартре, там есть место недалеко от сувенирных лавок, где сидят художники, рисуют туристов. Только они теперь называют девушек «мадемуазель».

Сказала — и засмеялась, прикрыв рот маленькой ладошкой.

— Не знаю, получится ли, мадемуазель, — ответил Гарри, улыбаясь так, что сводило скулы.

— Отчего же не получится? — удивилась гостья.

— Много дел, — неопределенно ответил он.

Видят все мыслимые и немыслимые силы, Гарри был с ней вежлив. Люциус — а также взрослая жизнь и частые визиты в Министерство — выдрессировал его, словно карманную собачонку, привыкшую лаять только по команде «голос». Это были нехорошие, злые ассоциации, и для Люциуса было естественным желание обучить молодого любовника этикету, чтобы щегольнуть при случае. Но никакой этикет не мог спасти от навязчивой гостьи. Гарри отвечал скупо, коротко и максимально неопределенно — насколько мог, чтобы его не сочли грубым. Говорить с ней у него не было никакого желания. Когда поток ее восторженных фраз иссякал, гостья печально вздыхала и оставляла Гарри в покое. Только вот успокоиться, пока она в Мэноре, сам Гарри не мог.

— Твоя ревность слишком разрушительна, к тому же безосновательна, — недовольно сказал Люциус, когда Гарри случайно поджег стопку его документов. 

«Безосновательной» ее считал только Люциус, и совсем не обязательно, что в самом деле считал. Не могло быть такого, чтобы он не замечал томных взглядов гостьи, направленных на себя, чтобы не замечал ее жестов, как она всегда пытается оказаться к нему ближе. Чтобы Люциус — и не замечал таких явных знаков внимания? Это была несмешная шутка.

— К тому же, я уверен, что ее присутствию есть объяснение. Подождем.

У нее было к Люциусу какое-то дело — в нем она призналась только на третий день.

— Мой любезный кузен, — сказала, — по правде, моему визиту к вам есть еще одна причина.

Она поставила перед Люциусом небольшую коробку — в ней бы поместился, например, заварочный чайник, — Люциус смерил ее взглядом и вздернул бровь.

— Это артефакт... Чьих свойств я не могу понять. Это семейный артефакт, смею предположить. Он перешел ко мне от двоюродного дедушки... дедушка скончался два месяца назад. Мне жаль затруднять вас, мой милый друг, но, боюсь, мне больше не к кому обратиться.

Вечером того же дня Гарри гневно расхаживал по кабинету Люциуса.

— Абсурд! Как будто во Франции нет нормального артефактолога! Ну бред же!

Люциус покачал головой.

— Дело не в самом артефакте, — сказал он, с интересом оглядывая странный предмет, похожий на шкатулку из красного дерева. — Дело в рунах, смотри.

Он повернул шкатулку торцом к собеседнику, и Гарри смог рассмотреть узкую нитку рун, опоясывающую шкатулку под стыком с крышкой.

— И что? — буркнул он недовольно. — Уверен, в магической Франции есть мастера, которые разбираются с рунами, с семейными артефактами — с чем угодно разбираются. Но ей, конечно же, приспичило тащиться в другую страну, чтобы навестить внезапно овдовевшего родственника. Рассказывай дальше! 

Люциус откинулся в кресле и свел кончики пальцев.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — сказал он, и от его тона в кабинете стало на пару градусов холоднее. Гарри весь сжался, уселся на подлокотник кресла, нахохлился, как недовольная сова, кинул неприязненный взгляд из-под челки.

— Что?

— Я уверен, что в магической Франции хватает мастеров различного толка, но иметь дело с магическим родовым артефактом захочет не каждый, и не каждый сможет. Я также уверен, что среди моих родственников во Франции найдутся достойные рунологи, но, как ты мог бы заметить, если бы утруждал себя глядеть по сторонам, это руны англосаксонские. Лет десять назад я переписывался с леди де Польи и упоминал, что знаком с рунам. Нет ничего удивительного, что она обратилась ко мне. Я могу ей помочь, и я должен ей помочь. В конце концов, это вопрос приличий. Так что возьми себя в руки, будь добр.

После такой отповеди настроение у Гарри испортилось совсем, и на вздыхающую красавицу-гостью смотреть стало совсем невыносимо. Успокаивало только то, что сам Люциус интереса не проявлял — ни к чему, кроме проклятых рун. Он заперся в кабинете, изредка совершая вылазки в библиотеку.

— Ты напоминаешь мне Гермиону, — сказал Гарри на второй вечер.

— Что, прости? — от удивления Люциус поднял голову, и Гарри зябко поежился.

— А еще ты заперся и оставил меня с ней наедине, — напомнил он обвинительно.

— Я посчитал, что тебе будет по силам занять гостью.

— «По силам», — передразнил Гарри. — Я теперь даже пойти куда-то не могу, потому что заперт с ней, а приличия «не позволяют бросать девушку в одиночестве». А ты изображаешь здесь затворника-заучку, — Гарри махнул рукой и плюхнулся в кресло, зажмуриваясь.

— И что же ты от меня хочешь?

Вкрадчивый голос заставил его распахнуть глаза. Люциус выжидательно смотрел на него с легким любопытством. Гарри знал это выражение: «Ну-ну, что еще нелепого ты скажешь сегодня?». Раздражало это невыносимо.

— В смысле?

— В прямом. Я услышал твои претензии. Суть — если забыть про ревность и предположить, что у твоих претензий действительно есть суть — в том, что я посвятил все время изучению артефакта, оставив тем самым леди де Польи на твое попечение, и ты таким образом не можешь проводить свой досуг по своему усмотрению. Так?

Гарри осоловело кивнул.

— Так что же ты хочешь? Тебе не нравится присутствие леди де Польи, но она вынуждена оставаться здесь до тех пор, пока я не разберусь с артефактом. Руны сложные, так что я вынужден уделить им все свое время. Но и это тебе не нравится.

Гарри чувствовал, как постепенно краснеет, а Люциус беспристрастно продолжал, глядя на Гарри с милой улыбкой:

— Я понимаю, как сложно проводить время в компании неприятного человека. Если это для тебя так невыносимо, я могу написать Драко. Я уверен, он с радостью поможет тебе и избавит от общества леди де Польи.

Гарри только представил ехидное лицо Малфоя, который «с радостью поможет» и не применит отметить, что Гарри совершенно бесполезен и ни на что не годен, и поморщился.

— Это не честно, — сказал он и, насупившись, ушел к себе.

Спал он плохо, а Люциус, судя по его виду за завтраком, и вовсе не ложился. Гостья крутилась возле него, не отлипая.

— Прошу меня простить, — сказал он спустя час после завтрака. — К сожалению, у меня много дел. Как вы понимаете, дорогая кузина, артефакт крадет все мое время.

— Конечно-конечно, милый Люциус, не беспокойтесь об этом! — проворковала гостья в ответ.

День провели сносно — за шахматами. Гостья оказалась посредственным игроком, так что никакого азарта или удовольствия они не испытали, вяло переставляя фигуры случайным образом. К обеду Люциус не спустился, отговорившись делами, и гостья настояла, чтобы они собрали для занятого хозяина дома послеобеденный чай.

— Бедный Люциус так занят, — говорила она, качая головой, — ох, мне так жаль, что я утруждаю его, так жаль!

Гарри и не успел опомниться, как гостья проворно подхватила сервированный эльфами поднос и уже заходила в кабинет Люциуса.

— Право слово, мой милый друг, — говорила она, наливая в фарфоровую чашку чай, — вы не представляете, как мне неловко.

— Что вы, — говорил Люциус в ответ, — мне в радость помочь вам, любезная кузина.

Они, в общем, хорошо бы вместе смотрелись, цельно; гостья подходила Люциусу как нельзя кстати, ее плечики как будто были созданы для его ладоней. Когда рядом с Люциусом вставал Гарри, ни о какой гармоничности не могло идти и речи. Это заставляло чувствовать бессилье и отчаяние.

Потому неудивительно, что на этот раз он тоже не смог уснуть. Провалявшись до половины третьего без сна в пустой кровати, Гарри плюнул на гордость и обиду и пошел мириться. Люциус все еще сидел в кабинете, обложившись справочными томами. Между делом Гарри заметил знакомые по ученичеству Гермионы «Словарь рун» и «Словник чародея».

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Люциус, поднимая голову на звук открывающейся двери. Вид у него был усталый, и Гарри тут же стало стыдно за свое поведение.

— Ничего, — сказал он негромко, почти прошептал. 

Дом давно спал, за окном было темно, и по углам кабинета пряталась ночная темнота, которую не мог разогнать свет камина и свечей. Гарри подошел к Люциусу, примостился на подлокотник его кресла, отвернулся, чувствуя себя слишком неловким, чтобы смотреть на него, потом вздохнул, повернулся и все-таки обнял.

— Она пялится на тебя все время. Мне это не нравится, — пробормотал. — Просто так — не нравится. Но я постараюсь... успокоиться.

Теплая ладонь Люциуса спокойно лежала у него на пояснице.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой...

— Ревнивый? — хмыкнул Гарри.

— Такой ворчливый скандалист, — улыбнулся Люциус. — Хорошо, что скандалил со мной, а не с ней.

— Я же воспитанный молодой маг, — претенциозно начал Гарри, вскидывая подбородок. — Не пристало мне скандалить в присутствии леди.

Люциус фыркнул, и Гарри склонился ниже, утыкаясь носом ему в затылок. Знакомый древесный запах успокаивал. Гарри провел пальцами по пробору в жестких светлых волосах. Люциус был почти ровесником Артура Уизли, но выглядел значительно лучше. 

Люциус лениво гладил его по пояснице, и Гарри закрыл глаза, на него вдруг навалилась усталость и сонливость.

— Буду любить тебя, даже если ты облысеешь, — пробормотал он невнятно.

— Это очень трогательно с твоей стороны, — хохотнул Люциус, — но мне это не грозит. Не в ближайшие лет тридцать. 

Звук его голоса заставил Гарри вздрогнуть и прийти в себя — и закономерно покраснеть.

— Какие прогнозы, — протянул он, пытаясь выглядеть хотя бы чуть менее нелепым, чем себя чувствовал.

— Хорошие гены, — кивнул Люциус, а затем притянул Гарри к себе и поцеловал. — Отправляйся в постель, ты устал.

— Ты тоже.

И добавил, прежде чем Люциус успел бы возразить:

— Почти три, ты ничего уже не сделаешь, промучаешься до четырех, потом ляжешь и будешь ворочаться, и выспаться все равно не получится, потому что вставать в восемь.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — лукаво прищурился Люциус.

— У меня много вариантов, — широко улыбнулся Гарри.

 

С рунами Люциус разобрался к исходу недели. Он спустился к завтраку с донельзя довольным видом и сообщил о своем успехе гостье. Та обрадовано улыбнулась.

— Как вы быстро управились, милый Люциус, просто восхитительно! Я знала, что могу на вас положиться.

Люциус благосклонно кивал, а после завтрака что-то долго втолковывал гостье. Та то и дело краснела и нервно мяла в пальцах платочек. Она осталась на обед, и засобиралась после десерта. Как и положено радушным хозяевам, они проводили гостью до границы антиаппарационного барьера.

— Еще раз спасибо за помощь, дорогой кузен, это неоценимо. Я благодарна вам за гостеприимство.

— Я был рад помочь и рад с вами повидаться.

Гостья улыбнулась и повернулась к Гарри.

— Посетите Париж, мистер Поттер, я уверена, вам понравится город.

Гарри нервно дернул уголком рта.

— Я надеюсь, мадемуазель.

Она прелестно хихикнула и распрощалась. Гарри долго смотрел в пустое пространство, а потом все-таки спросил:

— И что это был за артефакт?

— А Мордред его знает, — беспечно отозвался Люциус.

Гарри резко обернулся.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурился. — Ты же потратил столько времени... Ты же сказал, что понял руны!

— Я их понял, — снисходительно пояснил Люциус. — Только артефакта они не активировали и шкатулку не открывали. Руны говорили о защите младенца, о какой-то эфемерной помощи для матери во время беременности и до первого дня рождения ребенка. И о том, что шкатулку надлежит передавать детям, чтобы она не покидала рода.

— Но она... она говорила «двоюродный дедушка», нет?

— Да. У него не было детей, поэтому он завещал артефакт единственной бездетной внучке.

— Вот это я понимаю, тонкий намек... — обескуражено протянул Гарри, Люциус хмыкнул.

— Надеюсь, теперь ты успокоился? — спросил он со смешком. Гарри покраснел.

— Прекрати! Ты на самом деле такой же ревнивый, но, заметь, я никогда тебе этого не поминаю.

Люциус открыто засмеялся. 

— Надо будет в самом деле побывать в Париже. 

— Будешь показывать мне уличных художников или музеи? — хмыкнул Гарри.

— Показывать тебе музеи совершенно бесполезно, — сокрушенно покачал головой Люциус.

Так, беззлобно переругиваясь и перешучиваясь, они направились обратно к Мэнору. Даже успели запланировать поездку, но, стоило им оказаться под защитой стен, стало совсем не до разговоров. 

...В Париже они все-таки побывали.


End file.
